


Trading Places and Spaces

by SmallSelfCritiques



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallSelfCritiques/pseuds/SmallSelfCritiques
Summary: Money had always been an issue for John's entire life.Three years after detention, John has found fame and success. Claire on the other hand has lost her fortune.
Relationships: Andrew Clark/Allison Reynolds, John Bender/Claire Standish
Kudos: 3





	1. Three Years

Money had always been an issue for John's entire adolescence, it was a cruel and, at the time, unattainable luxury. However, his twenty one year old self was in luck and he had more green than he needed. To a degree, he hated it.

Not necessarily his income, that was a blessing, it was everything else. The way people looked at him differently, after a decade of being looked down on, now they looked at him with more respect. It was how everyone expected him to turn the other cheek when passing a homeless man on the street.

John won the American dream, made a name for himself with his band, he was in luck that heavy metal had become, at the least, cool. He now had a nice apartment because he refused to have a mansion or even a house, he had the dough to throw to charities, which he continues to do, and he had guitars, clothes, things he bashed himself for wanting. All because of his voice and the hard work of his band mates.

Thank God for Stanley, Ray, and Beck's hard work alongside him.

Even his car was nice, a red 1987 chevrolet corvette, just purchased a few weeks ago, mostly for his younger self who wanted a flashy vehicle. John swears he'd never buy another car he didn't need again. If he didn't need it, he would have regret buying it.

John parked his obvious auto on the side of the street in a gated community he hasn't ever visited. He was invited back to Shermer, thankfully not for a highschool reunion, he'd rather break his favorite guitar than do that. The excuse to return was all because of one day in detention, a simple turn of events.

The Breakfast Club, something that didn't last very long, although they were all on friendly terms, the five of them weren't close. Except for Andy and Allison, the two had eloped when they were nineteen, didn't even have a wedding, just ran off to Italy to celebrate. John sent a gift however, some kind of fancy wine.

He hadn't seen the couple since much graduation in '84, not until he saw them at one of his concerts, having backstage passes for purchasing a VIP ticket. John and them caught up and Allison invited him over for dinner, which John would have passed up if he didn't secretly miss the connection he had with the group that Saturday. Or maybe it was Andy mentioning that they'd invite Claire. Claire "Cherry" Standish.

John only talked to Claire occasionally after detention, she never asked for her diamond earring back despite nothing really changing. They stayed in their respective places and only spoke when the least risky of times, never verging on a real conversation. But he heard about her, everyone did after August of '85.

Somehow the Standish family went practically bankrupt, John didn't read the newspaper and didn't follow up after Ray, his drummer, mentioned it. Something about unethical financial practices, illegal practices at that, all John knew was Claire's father, George, was arrested and sentenced to prison for a year. It was televised last year and was surprisingly shorter than most cases. It was a scandal he pretended not to care about, although he worried about the former princess.

So, John hadn't seen much of his little detention club in three years and now he was meeting the other four for dinner at Andy and Allison's house. He was anxious and he hated it, he had played in front of thousands and yet his hands were shakily gripping the steering wheel as he looked at the blue middle class house. Of course Sporto's house was blue, of course.

Whatever worries that were about to worm their way through his thoughts were cut off when he heard a knock on the driver's side window, causing a disruption. John snapped his head, seeing Brian Johnson waving at him. He simply rolled down the window and casually leaned over.

"Hey, Big Bri."


	2. Impressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have to say I'm impressed..."

The nerd had changed for sure, he wasn't lanky anymore, he has muscles now. Brian had become a respectable man, working for Apple John had heard from Andy, and he now had no bullies to bring him down. John was secretly proud of the neo maxi zoom dweebie.

"Hello, Bender."

"How's the job been, heard you've been working for the apple in the actual big apple."

Brian laughed, his braces long gone, "Yes, the job is great and so is Manhattan. Although loud and a bit dangerous."

"Dangerous, sounds like my kind of place."

"You live in a high rise apartment in Chicago. Of course you'd think that."

"It's a nice place, Bri. I've got guards and everything at my place." John stepped out of the car, closing the door.

"I'm sure you do, being a rock star now."

John took his sunglasses off purposefully, looking up at the gloomy sky becoming dark already at 5:35 p.m. "Yep, I'm a big deal."

The two men walked up the driveway, seeing three cars, Brian mentioned the black Lincoln Town car was his. The other two basic cars were clearly Andy and Allison's, judging by the stickers on the back of them. It was clear that although their cars were plain, they were making good money, Andy working with a law firm as he was in school studying thanks to his uncle and Allison being a well known artist, at least in that world.

"I was a bit surprised to hear from Andy, asking to visit and have a little reunion." Brian said as he climbed up the steps to the front door.

John huffed, "Well, I think I might've been the reason for it."

"Yes, Andy mentioned you guys talked at a concert."

"And you stayed in touch before this I'm guessing?"

"A little bit, Allison and I were always on friendly terms, I went to one of Allison's art galleries in Chicago."

"And Claire?"

The door opened as Brian turned to John about to answer.

"You guys catch up?"

Allison was standing at the door, dressed in black, almost having embraced her goth style more. Her hair was very long, straight and near black, John wonders if she had it dyed. She looked healthier than in highschool, having gone to rehab for an eating disorder that was never really disclosed.

"We did." Brian's answer was added with a nod.

Allison wrinkled her nose and pointed at John, "Dinner is almost done, so I'm glad I sent you to get him."

"No problem."

"You didn't need to fetch me, ya know." John put his hands in his pockets.

"You had been sitting in your car for a few minutes." Allison had her arms crossed, reading him.

"Shit, did I, Big Bri?" John turned to the nerd.

"Uh, yeah, your car isn't hard to spot, so we kinda noticed it."

"Huh, I was finishing up a cigarette."

"Right," Allison said with suspicion, "Anyways please do come in. Andy's in the kitchen."

"Oh, so Sporto is the housewife?"

"John, you don't have to be a housewife to know how to cook."

"Thanks, Dweeb, I know. I'm kidding."

Allison laughed, still being a basket case, "Were you? I doubt you cook anyways."

"Not much." John confirmed, "Just a lot of picking up takeout."

"Ah." Allison nodded as the three ventured into the warmly lit home.

Brian and John greeted Andy who had just taken the ham out of the oven. The blonde guy had just slightly longer hair than when they were seniors, him, Allison, and John graduated in the same class, Brian and Claire just one year behind them. John was slightly surprised by the fact that he gave up sports altogether and was now just a smidge thinner but he was still obviously fit.

"Hey," Andrew huffed as he placed the ham on the stove. "I'm almost done here. Just need to actually prepare this."

"I'm still setting the table so take your time, babe." Allison called to him from the dining room.

"So, when did you learn to cook, Sports?" John was a little curious.

"When I was a kid, my mother was a great chef, still a great chef and taught me everything. I was going to open a restaurant until I started to show interest in law school before I got married."

"Ah," John flipped his hair back slightly, "Well, you're raising my expectations."

"Wasn't trying to. You guys want some beer?"

"Sure," Brian shrugged.

John didn't like alcohol, although expected to by the entire world but he really just didn't. Mostly that was his abusive father's fault, who died last year of liver disease, quite fittingly. If he could avoid it, he wouldn't drink it.

"Uh, no thanks." John shook his hands.

"Really," Andy's brow raised. "The Rockstar doesn't want a beer."

"I've got my reasons. Staying sober is safer."

"Shit, sorry man, forgot you drove. Don't want to wreck that nice car." Andy pointed out the window with his thumb, John's corvette dimmed in the now dark of the night.

"Not an issue, I'll make sure Big Bri doesn't get too wasted to drive."

"I don't plan to but thanks, John." Brian laughed as Andy opened the fridge pulling out two beers.

"Ally usually doesn't let me drink unless it's a special occasion."

Allison yelled to the kitchen once more, "I don't want you to have a beer belly by our second kid!"

"Second?" Brian questioned.

"We just found out a month ago that Allison is expecting." Andy answered.

"I hope the dinner is good then, she's eating for two." John smiled. "Congrats Sporto."

"Thanks, Bender."

As Andy finished preparing dinner, Allison, Brian, and John caught up further. Swapping stories about their careers, how an office job was an improvement to high school or how Allison declined working in New York for a quieter place. It fit her more, especially with a kid on the way.

When the plates were full of ham, corn, and mashed potatoes, John's stomach was more twisted than before. Excitement caught his appetite for most of the day, only eating leftovers for breakfast. He tried telling himself that it was just hunger and not nerves, he couldn't possibly be nervous. Not for some people he barely knew, let alone a girl he still hasn't seen in three years.

John was worried regardless of his avoidance.

"Where's Claire?" Brian asked. John was thankful he didn't need to.

"She's running late, she called when you guys were talking a few minutes ago." Andy said as he took a sip of another opened beer. "She'll be here."

"Can't wait to see the princess." John could have spit that, not that he held any resentment towards her but he was disappointed. He hated thinking of what could have been. As if he would ever be concerned with a relationship, let alone for her.

"Not so much a princess anymore," Allison stated as she sat down carelessly.

John was almost confused. "What does that mean?" 

"Don't you know about her father?" Brian looked at John like he was uncivilized.

"Of course, or at least that he's in prison." John chuckled almost coldly, "Guess I was never the criminal."

"Yeah," Andy sighed, "Her dad was an asshole when it came to business but he was still preferable to her mother. I met them once when Claire's brother threw a party. I was a freshman and it fucking sucked."

"The party or being a freshman?" John quizzed.

"Both. The party was busted by the king and queen themselves, I didn't even see Claire that night. I'm guessing Christopher threw the party when his baby sis was out of the way."

Allison took a giant spoonful of mashed potatoes and mixed it with corn. Turns out she was mostly vegetarian, only letting Andy make meat the main course when guests came over. "That was probably for the best. She doesn't seem like a party girl."

"Not really." John agreed.

The four talked about scattered subjects for a bit, idly enjoying dinner in order to wait for Claire. John also just couldn't eat with this weird dread he hadn't felt since his father's funeral, that he didn't even go to. It was a real shame because dinner had proven to be good.

"Welp, Sporto, I have to say I'm impressed with the food."

"Thank you, never thought I'd actually get a compliment from you."

"It's probably the first and last time, so appreciate it."

"That's disappointing." Andy frowned.

John shrugged a half assed, "Sorry."

There was a ringing of the doorbell and Allison volunteered to answer it. She walked off into the living room when John finally realized who was going to be at the door. Princess Claire Standish, the pristine tender kisser, the reserved and innocent richie. 

It was indeed Claire behind the door, the men could tell as Allison all but squealed like in highschool, excitably greeting her old acquaintance. John heard their voices and one was much more gentle than the other, it definitely wasn't from the basket case. No, it was a beautiful redhead's voice, traveling closer as the women journeyed to the dining room.

And beautiful Claire remained, just as stunning as in highschool, albeit different. The length of her orange hair was shorter, a pixie cut that rivaled a 50s housewife. Her pouty lips sported a red lipstick, a shade close to that of a, dare he say it, cherry. Somehow, she looked breathtaking to John, despite the obvious tired expression she wore.

"Claire, it's good to see you," Brian nodded with a slight smile.

Andy greeted her as well, "A little late but happy to see you."

"Sorry," Claire gave an exasperated laugh, "My work schedule isn't usually flexible for a Saturday."

"That's alright, like Andy said, happy to see you." Allison patted her shoulder before sitting beside Andy once more. 

Claire took the seat at the end of the table, between Brian and Andy. John had yet to acknowledge her, which was probably rude, not that he was ever taught manners. Three years ago, John had been annoying her already at this point but now he didn't know what to say. He had thought about it more often than he deemed healthy, what he'd say, what he'd do if he saw her again. He always hoped she would show up at a concert, although he knew she didn't like his kind of genre, but like Gatsby, he was too wishful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I've read a lot of fanfics where John and Claire have a child first and decided to switch it this time. I think most people agree that Andy and Allison are wholesome babes who will get married first
> 
> \- Andy working at a law firm as a paid intern (sort of) is a reference to Emilio Estevez in St. Elmo's Fire, his character, Kirby is working up to be a lawyer.
> 
> \- Allison being an artist seems obvious but it's also a reference to St. Elmo's Fire where Ally Sheedy's character has a studio full of art supplies. Which is interesting to me as someone who paints and loves art, it's really not mentioned much in the film.
> 
> \- John doesn't like alcohol due to his father, something I see in other works but not enough in my opinion.


	3. Short Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi, John..."

"Hi, John," Claire didn't look at him, busy making her plate.

He hoped he wouldn't make it awkward, he hadn't been nervous around a girl since he was nine. "Hey, Sweets. Long time, no see."

John's faux pout made Claire laugh and he held back a sigh of relief when she gave a response. "Yeah, but not too long."

His laugh was more humorous than he thought it'd be, "I suppose not."

The night carried on a bit easier, everyone clearly avoiding a conversation about Claire's father, John's as well, all things considered, parents hadn't been discussed much anyways. Most authority figures were left out, save for jokes on Vernon. They weren't teens anymore, they were as independent as ever, parents and authority belonged in the past. They focused more on a story of how Claire stayed in contact with Andy and Allison after highschool, then helping her through the scandal.

Around nine thirty, Brian stretched after a game of pool with Andy and John. "I best get going, I have a flight back to Manhattan tomorrow morning."

"Still have a curfew Big Bri?"

Brian laughed with an eye roll, "If the job says so, yeah."

"Alright, keep in touch when you can." Andy shook his hand.

John said his goodbyes after receiving Brian's contacts. 

"You should visit New York again sometime when you're not on tour."

"Sure, I'd love for some excitement. Maybe it'll be like Escape from New York."

Andy chuckled at that, "Like you could ever be Kurt Russell."

"All I need is an eye patch and I'm good."

Allison chimed in, "And a stupid brooding voice."

"That too," John nodded.

"You'd probably enjoy that and the city isn't too different from the movie. Save for Wall Street, the place is rich and pampered."

"A lot of Yuppies?" John put back the pool stick.

"Lots," Brian nodded in confirmation, "Especially at the World Trade Center. Beautiful place though, the twin towers."

"Maybe I'll visit some time, could use some inspiration for an album."

Brian left the room after speaking with Claire once more, Andy and Allison walking out of the basement and to the door. Now John was alone with the former princess for the first time since the storage closet all those years ago. What he was supposed to do, he didn't really know.

Claire was sitting in a chair, deep red and rocking at the corner of the room. She was drinking tea, avoiding alcohol as much as John, he had a suspicion that it wasn't because she had driven. Her hands gripped the floral porcelain cup, sipping here and there, she was gentle with even a simple swallow. 

Perhaps John shouldn't think about her swallowing.

At least he knew she was single and hadn't been fantasizing about a taken woman for the entire week. John wasn't that kind of guy, hell, he didn't even like sleeping with his band's groupies, unlike his bassist, Stanley, he knew it was an abuse of power. Of course that didn't mean he hadn't done it at least once. 

John had avoided romance his entire life, making it clear in interviews that he'd never have a girlfriend. He wasn't expecting marriage ever, avoidance was easier than failure sometimes. Besides, he didn't need to fuck up some woman's life by being the wreck he is. John doesn't expect anyone to put up with him, let alone a girlfriend or wife.

"So, are you working on a new album?" Claire asked as they could hear Andy speaking with Brian still upstairs.

"Uh, yeah." John nodded, picking flint off of his green flannel. "Our third, hoping to go a more dark route, even less polished than metal."

Claire just gave a smile, "Sounds fitting. I used to sing a lot, still do but not professionally like I wanted to as a kid."

"You good at it?"

"I don't know, sure. I was in plays in grade school, even took lessons. Wanted to be like Frank Sinatra and make jazz albums."

"You seem like a jazz girl."

"Is that a compliment."

"Sure."

The conversation was too short, they were interrupted by Andy and Allison rejoining them. John was never going to be able to spark up anything interesting at this rate. He just wanted to have Claire alone once, for longer than two minutes.

Andy stretched, "You guys should probably head out, I'm sadly not off work on Sundays."

"Alright," Claire stood up and Allison took her tea. "Thanks, I haven't had lavender tea in a while."

Allison just shrugged and nodded, she was still weirdly quiet at the strangest moments. Claire smoothed down her blue and floral printed dress before she hugged Andy and Allison. The four made their way towards the front door while Claire asked about Allison's due date.

"Sometime in late July, I have a feeling the baby's birthday will be around their dad's."

"Oh, so a Leo?" Claire shook her head, "Good luck with that."

"I'll take that over another Gemini," Andy put his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"What's your sign, John?" Claire asked in a joking tone.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I don't read horoscopes or whatever."

"What's your birthday?"

John smirked, "What's yours?"

"Here we go again," Allison mumbled.

"June 30th, that makes me a Cancer," Claire confirmed.

"Cancer?" John asked, wanting to laugh.

"I know a bad name for a sign that people believe says everything about you."

"Cancers are supposed to be the most sensitive of the signs, I've heard from Ally." Andy gave Allison's shoulders a slight squeeze.

"Sounds like you," John eyed Claire once more.

"You never answered Claire's question." Allison quirked her eyebrow.

John sighed, "My birthday is November 6th."

"Oh god," Allison looked at the ceiling, bouncing slightly, "You're a damn Scorpio."

"I guess," John shrugged.

"At least he's not an Aries. I can't deal with them." Claire's laugh was light, airy, sweet to John's ears.

"My brother, Matthew's sign is Aries, worst little sibling ever." Andy rubbed his temples as if he had a headache.

"This conversation blows," John opened the front door.

"You're definitely a Scorpio," Claire stepped beside him.

They said their goodbyes, Claire congratulated the married couple once more for the baby on the way and hugged them both. Allison told the two of them to be careful as it was expected to rain and then snow. John dreaded his over an hour long drive home because winter was hell in Illinois, especially Chicago.

John walked out first, Claire following, waving to her old classmates. The entrance closed behind them and he wondered why the hell Andrew bought a house with a yellow door. The wind immediately bit into his skin, whipping his nearly shoulder length hair around his face.

"Damn it's cold," Claire shivered, zipping up her long light brown leather coat.

"It's January, Sweets, that's kind of expected."

"I know, John."

Her laugh was light and so fucking sweet, he resigned from the attempt to look at her. The way she said his name had his heart racing, nobody said his name like that, which was partially his fault as he also made it clear to the media he hated being called anything but Bender. But he couldn't get upset when it was Claire's voice echoing it in his ear.

"I've missed you."

That shocked John more than anything in his entire life,

"You barely even knew me, Claire." He hadn't said her actual name the entire night.

"I knew you enough to miss you."

John looked down at his Doc Martens, "It was one day."

"One day? So did it mean nothing?" Claire started to get defensive although covering it up with false humor.

"No, it meant everything."

The lights of the house went out, which was John's que to head towards his corvette. Claire trailed after him on the driveway. He was scared to hear what was next.

"John," she did it again, using that voice. "It meant everything to me too."

Claire grabbed onto his arm, "Let's catch up some more?"

"When?" John took out his keys.

"Do you have somewhere to be tomorrow?"

"No, I have an hour and a half drive home though."

"Well, I don't have work tomorrow at the restaurant." Of course Claire had to work as a waitress after losing all her money, now she was the servant.

"So, you want me to meet you somewhere tomorrow?"

"Unless you want to tonight?"

Damnit. John barely knew Claire anymore, she was drastically different and the same in so many ways, yet he was already thinking of her in the backseat of his car. He isn't eighteen anymore and needed to stop before he lost his mind.

"Isn't it a little late?"

"Again, I don't have work to worry about."

John thought for a minute, it was to snow and he'd rather not have to find a hotel tonight for tomorrow. However, John wasn't going to pass up the chance to be alone with the princess like he wanted for so long. He decided to do what he often did, and said "Fuck it."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yeah, Princess. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere."

"It's ten, what the fuck is open that's not a club?"

"You're not a club kind of guy?"

"Sometimes but you don't seem like you enjoy that."

"No, not really," She laughed again and John gulped.

"We can't go to any park," John said looking at the sky just seconds after it started to drip cold rain.

"No, we can't, best go somewhere safe before the weather gets hellish."

There was something mischievous in her voice, akin to when they were in detention and she suggested they do something to take his mind off of things after his outburst during lunch. John recognized it and wondered if she was just being a tease or genuinely wanted something. He supposed he'd find out.

"So, how far away is your place?"

"About forty minutes away. It should be on your way back to Chicago. I'm attending a beauty school just twenty minutes away from there."

"Beauty school sounds like you, just don't drop out."

"Is that a reference to Grease?"

John shrugged once more as he unlocked his car and opened the door. "Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I wrote this entire story about a week and a half ago, in the span of two days. Which is probably why this isn't that great of a work.
> 
> \- Claire also doesn't like alcohol which is due to her parents, similar to John. It's another thing I found interesting, the fact that both their parents are drunkards. (Implied in a deleted scene where Claire talks about them)
> 
> \- Again, Brian working in New York during the 80s is due to my love for old New York. I could do without the yuppies though but I do miss the old World Trade Center.
> 
> \- Escape from New York is a movie by John Carpenter which is a fun time but kind of stupid. John seems like someone who'd love Kurt Russell as well.
> 
> \- I almost based the characters zodiac signs on their respective actors but I didn't. Mostly because Judd Nelson's birthday is the same as my mother's lol.


	4. Catching Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't sell yourself short, Cherry..."

Claire gave him directions and they were driving pretty much toe to toe on the highway. She drove a car just as basic as Sporto's or the Basket case, it was an '85 model, a Honda he was sure. Perhaps John had too much of an interest in cars. 

It started to snow by the time they were on her street and when he pulled near the second driveway for the night, it was already starting to stick. John wondered if he'd be snowed in tonight or maybe even tomorrow. Although, that might be a blessing, he needed some time away from his band, the record label, the constant calling out in the street. He was beyond thankful but often tired of it too.

When John opened his car door, parked on the street once more, Claire was already waiting for him. Turns out, the princess no longer had a castle, rather a maid quarters in comparison. It was a tiny little apartment, shoved in a two story brick building in what looked to be an okay neighborhood. At least it was an improvement from his childhood hellhole. 

"Sorry, it's a bit underwhelming," Claire said as she unlocked the door, white paint chipping around the golden number 3.

John shrugged, "I've seen much worse."

Claire nodded as she slipped inside, moving to her left to switch on the lights as she motioned for John to enter before shutting the door closed in a soft manner. She set her brown purse down on a rugged evergreen rocking chair. John watched as her fire orange hair turned, light brown eyes meeting his deeper ones after she took off her coat. There was an instant connection and he had to resist an inhale that would have given more than enough away about his thoughts.

"So," John flipped his hair back, tongue licking his lips, a gesture he often did when interested, "Beauty school?"

"Yes, I want to specialize in makeup, nails, and hair." Claire slipped out of her black heels.

"Multi-talented, huh?"

"I wouldn't say that, multi-mediocre maybe."

"Don't sell yourself short, Cherry."

Claire blushed then, which confused him, "I tend to do that often."

"Me too." He hung his leather coat up with hers on the rack.

"Why? You have no reason to."

John just looked at a wall, almost wanting to avoid airing out his insecurities. "Years of having my father tell me I'm worthless. I have everything now, money, a nice car and apartment, yet I still don't think I'm better than shit."

Claire frowned, "You're better than a lot of people I've known, even when you were mean in detention."

"I can find plenty of people who will disagree with that."

"And I can find plenty of people who will disagree with that disagreement."

It took a surprising amount of strength for him to look at Claire in the eyes. John wanted to believe her, to tell his doubts to screw themselves until blue, however his mind threw that moment away with the cruel voice of his father. How he felt so bare with a simple girl from highschool more than anything, even being on stage, John didn't understand.

"Do you want something to drink?" Claire's question was clearly an easy and stupid way to change the conversation but he was thankful for it.

"What you got?"

"Obviously no alcohol."

"Fine with me, have anything warm?"

"I have some hot chocolate mix left from Christmas time."

"Sounds good."

"Okay," the response was nearly a whisper as she walked towards the kitchen.

John decided to simply follow Claire, taking a seat at a small wooden table with a deep red cloth over it. The chair he sat in wobbled slightly on its thick white legs when he leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table. His mother would have smacked him for his lack of manners, good thing he hasn't seen her since he was eighteen. He didn't know if she went to his father's funeral since he didn't go.

"You have marshmallows?" John asked, sounding almost childish.

"No, sorry," Claire put the two cups of milk in the microwave.

"That's alright."

Claire pressed her back against the white counter, her complexion looking soft against the yellow upper wall, the lower half having white and black tiles. The kitchen looked like it hadn't been updated since the early seventies at the least, probably hadn't been. It was more put together than the one he had growing up, lacking broken glass from beer bottles or stains on the walls and unwashed dishes.

The sound of the microwave saved the two from complete awkward silence, the snow outside still coming down which gave John a visual distraction. John and Claire were supposed to be "catching up," and yet there wasn't anything John could think of saying to her. He usually used his quick wit to start or keep a conversation going but nothing came to mind. Thankfully the microwave did.

Sharp beeping again saved them from a room with no voices, Claire opening the door and taking out one dark blue mug and then a white heart printed one. The hot chocolate mix was being stirred by soft and thin hands, red nails moving as the spoons circled. It smelled good and John assumed this was what winters should have been, hot cocoa and watching snow in a properly heated home.

Claire sat close to him, taking a chair that didn't wobble. Of course she handed him the heart mug. John's band mates would have laughed their asses off at this picture but he just took the drink without a complaint, which seemed to surprise his company as she raised a brow subtly.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure."

John really needed to start a conversation, something.

"What restaurant do you work for again?" Did she ever even mention that before?

Claire took a sip and then paused to swallow the hot chocolate, "Bennigans and I hate it. Only work there to pay for beauty school."

"Ah, I was hoping it'd be Hooters."

Claire scowled but still hiding a smile, "Ugh, you pig."

John started to crack up as she gently nudged his arm with her knuckles. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"Of course not. Have you ever had a shit job?"

"Oh yeah, when my band and I were trying to make a name I worked for an apprentice for a mechanic. I actually love working on cars and doing handy work but my boss was a fucking asshole. He hated me but I met my main guitarist and co-writer, Beck there. He wasn't originally part of the group but he's been a great friend since."

"That's good that something worthwhile came out of the experience. My boss isn't so great either, he makes Vernon look like a Sesame Street guest."

"Sounds miserable." John laughed.

"It's very miserable," Claire nodded.

There was another few beats of silence, a song John often hated, which explained why he loved loud music. He knows the feeling of being stuck in a situation undesirable due to being short on money. Claire simply wasn't, his neglected and protective side told him to not pity, which was something he strictly avoided.

"I probably sound terrible," Claire mumbled to his left.

"What?"

"You probably think I deserve this."

John shook his head, "Claire," he was sincere, "If there was ever a richie in the world that doesn't deserve this, it's you."

"I treated you terribly, I didn't know better or how to respect people until I was seventeen."

"Everyone treated me terribly."

Claire looked like she was about to cry, "They shouldn't have. I shouldn't have."

"You didn't after detention."

"I could have done better."

"We all could have." John could read Claire's self-disappointment, "You're not a villain, Sweets. I don't know if you learned from that Saturday but you shouldn't assume people's opinions."

"I know, it's just that most people have the opinion that I had it coming."

"Your father might have."

Claire looked up then, eyes red.

"Shit," John said, "Sorry, that was rude."

She surprised him once more by laughing, albeit dryly. Claire shook her head, "I never thought you'd genuinely apologize for anything." She took her last sip of hot chocolate, "Besides, he definitely did."

John would never admit to the relief he felt in that moment. "I should probably apologize for a lot of things I did to you."

"Don't." What was up with her surprising him?

"Why not? I was a shit."

A laugh once more, "That you were but you had a point."

The hot chocolate in his cup was only half gone, he decided he didn't need it anymore. The drink was getting colder than the snow building on the pavement of the driveway. John wondered if he'd be able to get home tonight.

"I sometimes had a point but other than that, I was an asshole."

Claire squinted her eyes while smiling, "What happened to you, who did you meet that made you so apologetic?"

"I'm not that apologetic, just when I seriously fucked up."

"So, no one to keep you in check?" If John had blinked he might have missed the jealousy in her voice.

"No, besides my manager, Ron, not much. I usually rely on myself for that but I fail often."

"You're not failing now." Claire then motioned to his mug, "Are you finished with that?"

"Yeah, it's a bit cold now."

The two mugs made a slight clinking noise when placed in the sink. John apologized for what he hoped to be the last time tonight, "I feel bad for shoving my face up your skirt."

Claire paused at the sink before turning around with her lips pursed and cheeks red. "Thank you, I didn't appreciate that."

"I was such a dick." John leaned back, the chair wobbling more than before.

"I forgot to mention that chair is broken."

John chuckled, "I noticed that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I'm terrible at describing scenery and settings
> 
> \- I personally don't like Hot Chocolate with marshmallows but John seems like the kind of guy to.
> 
> \- The design of the kitchen is based off my grandparents' before they renovated it.
> 
> \- I also have a broken and wobbling chair and always forget to not sit in it lol


	5. Considering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Would you ever stop considering..."

The microwave clock read 11:44 and yet John wasn't tired in any regard, he'd always been a night owl, hating the sun and scowling at a blue sky more than once. He wondered if Claire was an early bird, she must've been, in order to get her beauty sleep. She returned from the restroom then, face free of makeup and learning against the counter as she did before.

"It's late, huh?"

"Yeah, it is." He thought she'd ask him to leave, she didn't.

"It's also freezing."

"Kinda stating the obvious there, Sweets."

"Then I should add it's snowing," Claire was more coy tonight than he'd ever seen on that Saturday.

"It sure is. I'm going to hate driving in that shit," John hoped it wasn't too obvious what he was implying.

"Maybe you should wait until it stops?"

"Probably should." He knew she was asking him to stay in an innocent way.

Claire looked down, seeming to back out of something. "I'm not keeping you somewhere you don't want to be, am I?"

John's expression was of genuine confusion, "Uh, no. I'm not about to complain." He paused before adding, "It should stop snowing around 1 a.m."

"You watch the weather channel?" John would never get tired of that little huff of a laugh Claire made.

"I don't, unless I'm driving and it looks a bit rough out."

"Makes sense."

She moved away from the counter just then, tenderly running her hands on the sides of her dress. John wondered if Claire was nervous and her palms were suffering for it. There was a way her eyes shifted here and there, brief but noticeable. John could tell that she was being reserved in some way.

"Did they say what the weather would be like tomorrow?" Claire was clearly adding filler to the conversation that didn't really need to be there. A form of verbal stuffing you'd see in terrible T.V. shows.

"Yeah," John watched as she slid back into her chair. "About the same."

John hoped playing along with her game meant getting somewhere again. Anywhere more substantial than this. It was clear that Claire had something else she wanted to mention.

"I hope we won't get snowed in."

"I'd hate that," John immediately thought of snow days in grade school with his father. Those days felt like a scene out of The Shining.

"It's just not convenient," Claire faux pouted.

"Nope," John agreed.

They were at a wall once more. There were fun things they could discuss but all John could think of was her diamond earring, if she had kept her half. He'd only seen her wear it once after detention and it would be a false statement if he said he didn't feel disappointed when seeing her ears free of jewelry tonight besides the white statement earring she chose. Maybe she sold it.

"Cherry?"

"Yeah?"

"You still have that diamond?"

"Yes, I wear it sometimes."

John was shocked by that confession, "Sometimes?"

"When I want good luck."

"You didn't wear it today."

Claire looked at her red nails, "Neither did you."

"I still have it, if that's what you were wondering."

Claire nodded, "I didn't want to imply anything, come off too strong."

"After detention or now?" John felt relief.

"Both, more tonight though."

"I didn't want to either, didn't want to jinx anything." John decided to make a move, "Didn't want to gesture anything to someone who could be married."

Claire bit her lips and John licked his, "I haven't been taken in a while."

"I've never been taken."

"But you've considered."

"Considering was just another way to say avoid. I've never been taken." John used emphasis on the word taken, as if the term was simply dumb.

"I haven't had the time or the trust."

"Exactly the same."

There was a strange sense of invisible understanding. Neither of them had seen many good examples of healthy relationships, although Andy and Allison were a good insight into how it should be. How it could be.

If John just gave himself the chance, rewarded himself the time, he might discover it. He worried the cost was too high, that he needed to avoid further pain but loneliness hadn't gotten him or Claire anywhere. A spark was a spark, even if the match worried about starting a forest fire rather than lighting a simple cigarette.

"Would you ever stop considering?"

John breathed through his nose more expressively, "I don't think I should."

"Why not?" Claire's perfectly plucked brows furrowed.

"I'm a wild man." John joked to avoid and Claire was clearly aware of that.

"You haven't been lonely?"

"Have you?" John didn't mean to sound that resistive.

"Yes," Claire expertly avoided sparking a fight. They'd been lucky, spending the entire night without going at each other's throats. They had grown up too much in three years for that. "That's all I feel, John."

"Doesn't matter if I have, it's a form of protection."

"For you or others?"

John knew it wasn't for him, honesty hurt but he couldn't keep it to himself, "It's for others."

"You deserve to be happy."

John laughed with underlying annoyance. People threw that saying around too much to people they didn't know. People that weren't him. When his mother spoke to the neighbors that'd be the response. He'd heard it for others but never himself, not one adult in his childhood or school counselor in his teen years said anything close.

"No, it's too much to ask for."

Claire shook her head, "It's the least to ask for."

John wanted to say it was because of her privilege that she thought such a thing until he remembered where he was sitting. He knew she wasn't referring to herself although she ought to be, no, Claire was referring to him. As if he deserved it.

There was nothing John could say, he didn't disagree and he didn't want to say he did. He just put his face into the palms of his hands, running them through brown locks, missing his thrifted biker gloves. The vulnerability was just too much, overwhelming to the point he wanted to run out into the snow and freeze his perception and sensitivity until it shattered.

John could practically hear Claire look down. The silence was just as loud as any live show he ever played. This woman was still worth more than he could afford, even without a castle.

Then Claire surprised him again.

"I'm still a virgin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- John said he "considers" girls, which is a pretty obvious way of saying he was avoiding a serious relationship. 
> 
> \- Claire still being a virgin is because I'm a sucker for only her and John. Plus it makes him calling her a cherry after all this time even better.


	6. Unzip Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you waiting for that white wedding..."

Claire always shocked him, it seemed to be a theme actually, a habit she enjoyed. John wondered if she even knew she was continually doing it. By the look on her face now, he would say she was more concerned with his next choice of words than the fact that he was shocked by her statement.

"Are you waiting for that white wedding?" John said in a similar manner to when he pressed her about her sex life in detention.

"No, but I was waiting for the right person." She still didn't look at him.

"I'm guessing they never came along."

"No, I also just haven't had the opportunities to meet them."

"Most people don't."

Claire still held noticeable tension, seeming to regret her admittance, "This is so embarrassing, I'm a twenty year old virgin."

John smirked, "Can't be anymore embarrassing than being a thirty year one. Or a forty year one for that matter."

"I shouldn't have said that," she laughed shakily.

It was no wonder she blushed when he called her Cherry.

"Why did you?"

"I… You seemed embarrassed. I wanted to make it easier." She was telling the truth, John could tell but she was still leaving something out.

"By doing something that would embarrass you in turn?"

"Well, the situation is mutual then."

John looked down, wondering if Claire was even inferring something at all. She invited him over late at night. She admitted she still hadn't had sex at the age of twenty, to which he didn't even think was a big deal. Perhaps she was a tease but John didn't think that was her intention. If what she did was purposefully to make him hot.

The redhead shifted in her chair, John assumed once more she'd ask him to leave. To save the two of them from further confusion but she didn't. Claire just stunned him once more. She kissed his neck much like she did in the storage closet.

"Don't ask why I did that, we both knew you wouldn't."

John's expression was much like his eighteen year old self's. Claire just pulled away and smiled genuinely, albeit clearly shaky. He had no idea what to do next.

The lighter brown eyes looked at his lips, her tongue darting out. John immediately felt the blood rush through him, this woman could do the simplest things and he'd get hard in response. Not that he was complaining.

"Cherry, I would have."

"Do you want to? After all these years?"

John reached up, cupping her chin like he did on Saturday when they were in private. Claire's eyes closed as he caressed, leaning in just slightly. He couldn't resist her.

"I've always wanted to." That must have been the first time he'd whispered in over a year.

The kiss was a bit awkward, sloppy, both of them leaning over the kitchen table just to make contact. John was experienced but hadn't kissed in a while, he usually avoided that because it tended to mean something and he didn't want anything. Claire was touching his lips with some sort of expertise, she had kissed before but he could tell she was unsure of herself.

"I've never made out before you, I haven't in a while." Claire mumbled when he pulled away for a moment. 

"That's not an issue." 

John maneuvered around the table, Claire watching him as she stood up. He grabbed her hips as she did, pulling her towards him and enjoying her soft gasp. She kissed his cheek then, so tenderly until harder presses of pouty lips journeyed down his neck. 

His hands gripped her backside, "Cherry."

"John," Claire whispered as she detached, "I want more."

"So do I," He reassured as she pressed her forehead to his. She was so close he could see every dusting of freckles that painted her pale complexion. "I just don't want you to regret this decision."

"I've thought about you since you asked if I've ever kissed a boy on the mouth, I don't think I'd regret it tomorrow, let alone later than that."

John paused before smirking, "Well, I'm not fucking you in the kitchen."

"Ugh, John!" Claire shook her head, blushing but smiling anyways. 

"I know, I'm a pig."

"No, you're a gentleman of course." 

Claire led him to her bedroom silently, grey walls and rose patterned curtains greeting them. John noted that she liked floral print. Her bedspread was a dark teal, made nicely, he wondered if she fixed it everyday or if she only did because she planned on taking him home.

His back was pressed against the white door after she turned a lamp on, closing it in the process as Claire's lips met his again. John groaned at her needy manners, she had been a cherry all these years and now all of her bottled up sexual frustration came out in the form of passion like blue fire from a star. Self-manicured hands pressed against his chest before pulling on his hair as he tongued her.

She slid his flannel off after unbuttoning it, squeaking into him as she clawed his shoulders and he lifted her leg up in order to thrust against her. The fact that Claire was wearing thigh high stockings with garters drove him nearly lightheaded, sure of the fact that all his blood was now in one spot. When he slipped his hand under her dress she bit him, which only served as a cause for a rough grip on her backside, feeling the fishnet fabric of her underwear. 

"Fuck, Claire. I hope you didn't blow your last paycheck at Victoria's Secret."

"No," she answered to him, pulling up his white Iron Maiden shirt, taking it off, "Just half of it."

"Next time, I'll pay for anything you want."

"I don't want you for money."

"I know."

"Unzip me," Claire's voice was desperate.

"Turn around."

Claire followed his order in a hasty manner, they had moved closer to her bed and when he started pulling at the zipper half way down she leaned over, elbows resting on the blanket beneath. He groaned once more as she pressed up against him and John couldn't help but begin another rhythm with her. He watched as her red nails contrasted against the teal covers, gripping onto them, whispering his name.

"Shit," John said as he pulled her dress up, helping to bring it over her arms. The way she said his name repeatedly made him softly kiss her neck from behind before biting, unclasping her black bra. Rough lips trailed down her back and up again, he looked at the color of her panties, black, garters the same as they gripped her sheer stockings. She put the effort in to match her lingerie. His head was in a dizzying state, this was just for him.

"Fuck me," Claire's voice was high pitched.

"I'm going to," John said, making good riddance of his jeans after pulling out his wallet and laying it next to her.

His fingers brushed against her in between her already spread thighs, hotness seeping from the fabric. She whimpered and pressed back against him as he gently rubbed. John quickly moved his hand around her front, entering through a pull of elastic fabric, not wanting her to have to wait, slipping his fingers along her slit.

"Oh, God," Claire whined.

He gently palmed her breast, relying on his elbow to keep him steady. Thumbing against her, pink being rolled. John's lips made fast work of constructing a hickey upon her neck. His index finger entered first before his pointer finger joined, he's not sure he's ever felt a woman this wet from just this action alone. John wonders if he'd been doing something wrong, maybe just fucking the wrong girls.

"Fuck, you're so wet."

"Is that bad?"

"No, it's fucking hot." John's breath hit her ear.

John didn't need to work too hard to make her come, to his surprise once more. Claire's skin blazed a beautiful pink, her freckles becoming more noticeable. She wasn't too loud but he hoped the walls weren't paper thin enough her neighbors would hear them. He had a feeling her voice would ring louder within the next hour.

"Turn over," John demanded in the same way earlier.

His orders were followed once more, she turned over and John grazed a view of her breasts, a modest size but perky and soft. He unclipped her garters as he got on his knees, kissing down her stomach. Claire's legs wrapped around his neck after her black underwear was discarded.

John's lips were pressed to her, kissing until her fingers scratched the surface of his scalp. His tongue caressed her folds and she pulled a bit harshly but that only served to make him harder. His free hand went back up to her breast, feeling her soft skin when her right hand pressed upon his, causing him to squeeze in a more rough manner.

"John, oh, please…" Claire practically writhed underneath him.

Her orgasm was a bit stronger this time after a few moments. John wanted to keep going with his mouth but she removed her legs and pulled him up. His grey boxers were tugged on by Claire's hands, lowering them until he could kick them off, then grabbing his wallet beside her, pulling out the protection.

Lips met once more in a heat akin to a wildfire blaze, Claire's hands caressing each side of his jaw. John couldn't help but pull away slightly, kissing the tip of her nose. The sweet sigh that escaped her gave him the same ecstasy he received when that promise of a diamond earring was placed into his hands.

John stayed until the snow stopped, much later than intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I have no idea what I'm doing writing smut when I'm a virgin lol
> 
> \- I just had to write this, John and Claire are hot af together. RIP my bisexual sanity.


	7. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's the sworn plan, a promise..."

The radio was a little too loud when a certain song came on and John immediately switched it off. 

"That was your song!" Claire whined in the passenger seat.

"That was why I skipped it."

John hadn't wanted to even hear a peep of his own lyrics, after being on yet another tour for his fourth album with his band, that was the last thing he needed. The last two albums had gotten better reviews from critics than the first batch, not that it mattered since he'd had it with the entire music industry. He fired his manager last year and now he was signed to a better label, he was considered a sellout. God help him.

"I liked that song."

"Claire, you like all of my songs, you're biased."

"I do but I'm not biased."

"You're going to be my wife in March, I think you are biased."

Another three years had passed between John and Claire, this time, they had each other. Even when he was making music videos or going around the world, Claire was with him, doing makeup and hair for his band whenever they felt experimental. It was the biggest blessing John ever received, even better than the money and success, although he had to admit that it certainly helped.

Claire laughed as she looked out the window, "Just drive, handsome."

"That's what I'm doing."

It was January once more, luckily the snow wasn't too bad this last week because Claire wanted him to drive from Chicago to Shermer. She wanted to visit her brother, Christopher, and his wife, Juliet. She gave them a late Christmas gift and checked on how he was doing with their parents finalized divorce. It was no surprise to John that neither of them seemed too broken over it.

John only saw Claire truly upset about her father when he was released from prison in '88. She picked him up while John was in the studio, refusing to let her boyfriend come along because it was something she needed to do alone. He respected that, John still struggled to deal with the memory of his own parents.

Back in October Claire had come into their bedroom, wearing one of his flannels like she always did. She informed him that Andy and Allison wanted to reunite once more, the original plan being for the occasion to be placed on March 24th, the day they all had detention together. However, her and John would be in Paris for a honeymoon, so that was clearly not an option.

They settled on January again, knowing that they'd be able to see them in March due to the wedding, which was still something John couldn't grasp as reality. His entire life took a complete 180° turn and it took a year and a half to realize that he wasn't doomed. Claire was right, he was worth more than he ever thought before.

"You've got that look, John."

John sighed, making a left turn in the black Honda Civic he hated, it was her choice, she wanted more space. "What look?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"It's nothing."

"John, don't." Claire was always so soft with comfort when she wanted to know what was wrong. He could never keep anything from her.

"I don't want to fuck anything up."

"Fuck what up?"

"We're getting married, something I never thought I'd want to do, let alone be able to do. I don't know if I'll be a good husband."

"You already are," Her pale thumb caressed his hand as they sat at a red light. "We just don't have the papers yet."

John kissed her hand, "Are you sure you want to try for a baby?"

"Yes, unless you don't want to or won't want me aft-"

Claire wasn't even able to finish the sentence before he interrupted. "Whoa, I'll always want you, especially with a kid. That's the sworn plan, a promise. And of course I want to. Do you know how fucking amazing that is? You wanting to do that with me? It's more than I deserve."

"John, how many times do I have to tell you? You deserve to be happy and I want to make that possible for as long as I can.".

"You make me very, very happy Claire," John made a right turn. "I just want to do what will make you happy in the end."

"I'm the one who suggested we try in the summer, so yes I want this. You know I wouldn't have brought it up if I thought it was just something you'd or something just I'd want."

"I know, Sweets. I'm just worried about what might happen."

"John is this about-"

"Of course."

"You're not him, nothing like him, just like I'm not anything like my parents. You'll be a great father."

"Yeah."

"We'll figure everything else out when we get there."

"We can always ask Andy and Allison for advice."

"That we could, they've got plenty experience with Amanda and now Adam."

"I can't believe they want an entire family with all A names."

Claire smiled as she rubbed her forehead, "I can."

"I bet their next child's name is going to be Asshole."

"John!" Claire huffed and laughed, "Remind me to not ask you for any baby names."

"Will do."

The undesirable car pulled up to that very same house they reunited in, John throwing the car in park as Claire applied her lipstick. He loved her in red. When she looked at him with that perfectly and purposefully chosen cherry pigment, John thought about trying for a baby here and now.

On the off chance that they got caught, he didn't even suggest it. Not that Claire would have agreed to that, she was only risky when no one they knew was around. That was not the case here.

"You think they'll like the brownies?"

"I'm sure they will, Andy's recipes have never led you astray, Claire."

"You liked them right?"

"Would've been better if you baked them with-"

"No, John. Absolutely not."

John chuckled as he opened the door, "Sorry, it was just a suggestion."

As Claire grabbed the brownies, John asked if she needed any help, to which she shoved the plastic container in his arms. She didn't even say anything but John just nodded. "Yep, I'll get this."

"Thanks, babe." At least he was rewarded with a kiss.

The driveway was clear of snow but John still had to carefully maneuver to get in between the cars and the covered grass. Claire followed soon behind him, pulling her black purse over her shoulder, meeting him at the still yellow door that John hated for no apparent reason. She hit the doorbell, only being greeted by Andy a few moments later.

"You're late, again." Andy said.

"Well, we drove an hour and a half here." John playfully shoved the plastic container of brownies to Andy.

"Plus we stopped to see my brother."

"How is Chris?"

"He's good," Claire stepped inside the house first, following Andy. "Just fed up with our parents."

"I wonder why," Andrew set the container down once they were in the kitchen.

As soon as John hung his and Claire's coat up he heard a soft squeal. It came from the kitchen and John knew it was Allison's distinctive thing, practically a catch phrase. He wondered how Andy could find it cute.

"You made brownies, ugh I love brownies! I've been craving them for a month now!"

"Careful, Kooks." John walked into the kitchen, "I hope you don't have yet another one on the way already."

"No," Allison said, "I'm on the pill now."

"Gross," John's face twisted.

"We don't plan on having another kid for a while." Andy confirmed.

"We're hoping to have one by next year." Claire informed the couple.

"Good luck, you too," Andy patted John's shoulder to which he swatted away.

"Thanks, Sports," John said.

"Don't ask me to babysit," Allison said, already digging into a brownie. Andy must have been used to dessert before dinner since he didn't even react beyond an eye roll.

"We might," Claire laughed.

"Are you expecting," Brian joined the conversation a little bit late, walking in from another room.

"Not yet," Claire said.

"Don't plan to until after the wedding."

"You can ask me to babysit, considering."

Brian came out as gay two years ago, waiting until he knew his friends were accepting. The AIDs pandemic made it difficult to find safety in society, let alone have children of his own. Him and his boyfriend, Fredrick, wanted kids but had no chance at the time.

"We will!" Claire smiled.

"He's been a great help," Allison pointed to Brian with her thumb, "Adam has been a handful!"

"I can imagine." Claire said, watching Andy cut up the mushrooms for the homemade pizza.

Andy snorted as he checked the dough, "Any kid that spawns from John is going to be way worse than ours, Brian."

"That's probably true," Claire looked at John.

John gave a smirk, "No point in denying it."

John wanted to give his son or daughter everything he didn't have. He'd give them shelter and love, all the things he was deprived of when young. He knows Claire will do that too, teach them to not take things for granted, to treat others with respect, and to not be someone spoiled.

As he shared a laugh with Claire about how devilish their child might be, he in that moment knew that they'd try their best. They both had enough knowledge to teach their kid right and to take good care of them. For once money wasn't an issue and it wouldn't be an unattainable luxury for their child. No, John and Claire would give them the best of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Of course Andy and Allison want only a names in their family
> 
> \- finally revealing that Brian is gay! I was going to make him bisexual but whatever.
> 
> \- The ending is a bit cheesy but I wanted that fairy tale touch. 
> 
> \- Hope you enjoyed this!

**Author's Note:**

> \- This story's title was named after the movie Trading Places (which funny enough has Paul Gleason, Vernon, starring in it)
> 
> \- There might be some plot holes here, what can I say, I'm an 18 year old girl who knows nothing about the world.
> 
> \- I always assumed John loved cars, especially red ones.
> 
> \- I made Brian work in New York during the 80s because that city was so beautiful back then in photos.


End file.
